


An old Itachi drawing I tried doing a while back

by FoxyLove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Digital Art, Gen, I'm cringing on the inside from it, Old drawing I did a while back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyLove/pseuds/FoxyLove
Summary: The title says it all. I was doing a drawing a while back to see what people would think of the AU idea I have of Itachi and Deidara together and I also wanted to practice back anatomy so here's the cringe.
Kudos: 4





	An old Itachi drawing I tried doing a while back




End file.
